The Act of Giving
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Valentine's Day is all about giving, but Kira isn't well-versed in such an act. The perfect valentine? Maybe not, but it does please his captain. \\GinKira, fluff//


This is rather short, but so fluffy it'll give you cavities. Also, happy early V-Day. Enjoy!

* * *

"That's all. Dismissed!" Yamamoto's voice rang out in the large meeting room and no sooner had his words faded than the thirteen captains departed to return to their duties. Well, most of them.

"Maa, callin' us all the way out here fer somethin' like that." Ichimaru glanced to his side where Aizen was walking quietly. "'e must not have anythin' better t' do."

"Now, now, Gin," the fifth squad captain chided lightly, a faint smirk playing across his lips. "Yamamoto-soutaichou had his reasons."

"Just t' warn us that it's Valentine's Day an' that a bunch o' vengeful spirits always pop up 'round this time. Everyone knows that." The silver-haired shinigami shrugged. "Not like any of 'em ever make it here."

"It's precaution," the brunette reminded his former subordinate.

"Everythin's always 'bout bein' cauti-" Ichimaru paused, turning his head to the side. His grin widened just a bit at the boy bowing before him. "Izuru, whatcha doin' here?"

"Ichimaru-taichou," the blonde said quickly, "Aizen-taichou," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"I should be returning," the eldest of the three said, his own smile gracing his lips. "Hinamori-kun will worry if I go missing for too long." A soft chuckle, perhaps mocking the girl's loyalty, and Aizen departed, leaving Kira alone with his captain.

"C'mon, Izuru," Ichimaru ordered, not breaking stride.

Kira's head snapped up and he quickly followed behind the other, fingers clutching at his hakama nervously. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Once back within the sanctity of his own division, Kira became a little braver. As he entered the office with his captain, he spoke again. "Ichimaru-taichou, the reason I was waiting for you..."

"Ya finished all yer work early an' wanted some more?" Ichimaru teased, grinning over his shoulder at the lieutenant, his back still turned to him.

Kira's head bowed for a moment, possibly in embarrassment, before he looked back up. "No...I wanted to give you this."

"Hm?" Ichimaru turned to face his subordinate as a small, crimson envelope was extended to him. Grinning broadly, he took it and studied the neat hand writing on the outside. Formal as ever, Kira had written his full title out and sealed the envelope. He carefully opened the envelope, noticing that his lieutenant's cheeks were tinged much the same color as the paper in his hands.

Inside was a clearly home-made card, cut out a bit lopsided in the shape of a cat's head. The cat itself was a light silver and the collar around its neck a deep red, perfectly matching the color of the captain's rarely-seen eyes. Attached to the middle of the collar was a heart-shaped piece of chocolate donned in red foil.

"I-I wanted to make it over," Kira murmured softly, "but Hinamori-san said that it wouldn't mean as much." He still wasn't sure what she meant by it, as he wasn't very experienced in the ways of gift-giving, but he trusted her word.

Ichimaru studied the valentine for a few moments before he looked up to his lieutenant, a laughing smile plastered on his face. He closed the small gap between them and tilted Kira's face up, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Yer adorable, Izuru, ya know that?" he said against the cool skin.

Flushing darkly, Kira's eyes closed for a brief moment as he relished in the approval. When Ichimaru stepped away, he tucked himself into another bow. "Th-thank you, Ichimaru-taichou."

Ichimaru didn't say anymore as he watched his flustered subordinate turn and quickly exit his office. Kira reminded him of a schoolboy, or perhaps more accurately a schoolgirl, and it was amusing to no end. He wondered himself what his reaction would be when the blonde finally admitted his crush. Chuckling, he set it aside in his mind as something he would definitely look forward to.

* * *

Kira is a bit out of character, probably, but I don't even care. This was spontaneous and I was told 'Valentine's Day' as a plot. White Day? No. It wasn't even around in Feudal Japan. Hell, it wasn't around for most of the 20th century. That's irrelevant, though, as I only wrote this to sate my appetite for GinKira fluff. That's also why there isn't anything more smutty or romantic in it. Hope you enjoyed. ^~^


End file.
